


Splash of Color

by subspacepastry



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s world had always been black and white. No color, no vibrancy at all. Just the same shades of black, white, and grey. That is until one day, he notices a splash of color amidst the monochrome city when looking through the window of his apartment building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash of Color

“Buck.” Steve’s voice came through the doorway, muffled as Bucky continued looking along the cityscape.

“Bucky.” Steve opened the door with his spare key and saw his friend sitting on the windowsill, staring out and gazing down at the busy streets, then up to the monochrome sunset. “Still looking, huh?”

He nodded, sighing as he reluctantly took his eyes off the street to talk to his friend. “No shame in dreaming, right? I mean, I hope my soulmate exists, it’s getting pretty damn boring staring at nothing but black and white.”

“Don’t say that, man. I’m sure your soulmate’s out there somewhere.” He attempted to comfort him as Bucky scoffed.

“Easy for you to say. You’re with Peggy.” Bucky shook his head, sending Steve a half-hearted smile before returning his gaze back to the streets.

* * *

You sat watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S., barely paying attention and more focused on wondering what watching TV in color was like.

“Y/N, you need to go out sometime. You’ve been giving the TV the same thousand-yard stare for months now.” Wanda sighed, leaning her hands on the arm of the couch. “I’m meeting up with Natasha to go shopping, and I promised her that you would come too.”

You hummed, turning to look at your roommate. “I don’t know, Wanda.”

“You have to come out. Natasha misses you, you know.” She noted, pulling your arm as you reluctantly left your seat on the couch. “I’ll even help you pick out some clothes!”

You pondered her offer, before turning off the TV. “Fine, you’ve convinced me. Now help me choose what to wear today.”

Wanda laughed, following you to your closet. “Ever since I met Vincent, I became your personal stylist.” She sighed, sifting through your closet. “Wear these jeans with these boots. But keep your shirt on, and throw on this jacket.”

* * *

Bucky continued his session of staring out the window, watching the monochrome scene in front of him. He looked to his left.

Nothing.

He looked to his right.

_Someone._

More importantly, someone **colorful**. Standing out from the monochrome world.

Bucky rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his own brain deceiving him into seeing something he wanted. But how could his brain deceive him if it had never seen, nor barely understood color in the first place?

It was his soulmate, no doubt about it.

“Steve. _Steve_. Oh my god.” He grinned, banging the windowsill seat. “It’s her. It’s _HER._ ”

“Who?” Steve asked, rushing to his friend’s side. “You mean-”

“Yes! My soulmate is **right there.** ” He laughed, pointing you out. _Blue_ jeans. _White_ shirt. _Brown_ jacket. _Red_ necklace. Laughing beside two girls who were a boring black and white compared to your vibrancy.

“Then get her attention! If she’s down there, there’s no way she’ll just look up and see you.”

Bucky pushed the window open and clumsily jumped out onto the small metal balcony. “Hey! Hey, up here!”

* * *

_“Hey!”_ You heard faintly over the loud chatter of the other people walking down the street, stopping for a moment.

“You guys hear that?” You asked, as Natasha and Wanda looked at you.

“Hear what?” Wanda questioned.

You sighed, unsure if the ‘Hey!’ and ‘Over here!’ was meant for you or not. “Someone keeps yelling. ‘Hey!’ and stuff like that.”

Natasha shrugged, continuing the walk as the two of you followed suit. “It was probably someone else calling for their friend. Come on.”

You looked around for a few more moments, a bit curious, before shrugging it off and continuing down the path.

* * *

“No no no! Come back!” Bucky yelled frantically, watching you and your colors fade away down the street. “Damn it!”

Steve watched him as he sank back into the house, dejected. “Look on the bright side. At least she lives in Brooklyn!”

“Yeah, but I **lost** her.” Bucky groaned, as Steve stuck his head out of the window, catching site of the trio on their way towards the Greenwich Village shopping district.

Steve forced Bucky up, grabbing his coat and tossing his friend a decent jacket. “I think I know where she’s going, but make yourself presentable if we manage to find her. It looks like she’s headed to Greenwich with her friends.”

The both of them smiled as Bucky flattened out his fairly scruffy hair, making sure to throw on a bit of cologne as he practically shoved Steve out of the apartment and down the stairs, barely slowing down as he barreled down the street, forcing the blonde to keep up with him.

* * *

“I think the purple one looks better on you.” Natasha smiled, as you held up two dresses that only looked like two ravishing shades of grey.

“Can you point out which one that is, exactly?” You chuckled, as she simply shook her head with a simple smirk and gestured to the darker one in your right hand.

The three of you were shopping at a local boutique run by a couple you had become friends with when you first moved to Manhattan. Craig was the man who stocked up the place, and his husband John ran it day-by-day, and the two of them were the first nice encounter you had after moving away from home.

Wanda returned from the counter, carrying a small bag filled with a few earrings and necklaces. “She’s getting the purple dress, right? Wasn’t too fond of that neon orange one.”

“Yep! Purple one.” You called out from behind the dressing room curtain, emerging as you pulled your jacket back on and handed over the dress to John, simply smiling and ringing up your purchase. Yet, you still couldn’t shake the fact that the person yelling earlier sounded so different from when you’ve heard others call out for people. Like he, no, fate itself, was calling for you in particular.

You sighed as you were given the receipt, wondering if you missed out on something life-changing.

“You alright?” The girls came up to you at the counter, as you shrugged.

“Just thinking about what happened earlier. If that guy was calling for someone else or me. I know it’s nothing to get hung up over, but it felt weirder that other times.”

John’s eyes widened, remembering the exact feeling he had when his soulmate had called out to him from Central Park, but missed him by a thread. It would take another week for him to find him. “Don’t worry, I know how you feel. When I first met my husband, he said he’d been calling out for me for almost a month. It’s bound to happen, alright?”

You smiled, looking up at him. “Thanks John. Tell Craig I said ‘hi,’ alright?”

“No problem.” John replied, before giving a subtle gesture to the other two.

Wanda and Natasha looked at each other knowingly, before turning your attention away from the nagging feeling. “Come on, let’s grab some food. Maybe we’ll still have time to catch a show at the IFC Center. I know they’re playing ‘Boyhood’ at 8:30!”

You smiled and let the girls lead the way, yet the calls were still in the back of your mind.

* * *

“Buck, you gotta stop going into every store in the village asking if she’s been there.” Steve panted, as Bucky raced across the sidewalk to another vintage shop.

“Can’t hurt to try, though.” He burst into the shop, breathing heavily. “Has anyone seen a girl in here?”

“Describe.” The clerk turned to him, emerging from behind the counter as Steve walked in.

“Sorry about my friend. He saw his soulmate earlier, he’s looking for her.” Steve shrugged.

“No, it’s perfectly fine. I’m John, by the way. If you want to describe her, I can at least try to help.”

“Thank you!”” Bucky grinned, before turning to Steve to begin the description.

“We don’t know her name, but we do know what she was wearing. Blue jeans, brown jacket… uhhhh, a white shirt and a red necklace.”

John’s eyes practically bulged before he burst out into a joyous laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?’ Bucky asked cautiously as John simply caught his breath, shaking his head.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s nothing. I know the girl you’re talking about, though.”

“You do?” The men shouted at the same time.

“Yes!” John grinned, excited for what was to come. “Her name is Y/N. I first met her when she moved here to Manhattan, and she’s a really good friend of me and my husband’s. One of our favorite customers, next to her friends, of course.”

Bucky simply reveled in your name as Steve continued to ask questions. “Oh my god, thank you! Do you know where she is?”

“Not right now, no. She, Wanda, and Natasha left to get dinner together, but they are seeing a show at the IFC Center at around eight.”

Steve simply nodded as Bucky shook John’s hand frantically. “Thank you so much!”

“Don’t worry about it! And if you miss her, just come around here and I can call her. It’s 7:30, so if you run to the IFC Center, you can probably catch her.” John smiled, bidding goodbye as the two men ran through the door and down the street. 

In the meantime, John sent a text to Natasha. “Don’t go right into the IFC Center. I just met Y/N’s soulmate, and he’s on his way.”

* * *

“Why can’t we just go in and grab a seat already?” You asked, as Wanda quickly fashioned together an answer.

“They were still cleaning up the theater, so it’ll be a while.” She gulped, checking her watch. **_7:50._**

You shrugged and looked down the street as streetlamps flickered on and city lights sprang to life.

“Hey!” You heard, the same voice from before, but assuming it was in your head like it had been all evening.

“ _Hey!”_ You heard, even louder, only making you more intrigued. As you turned, you gasped, noticing a man.

**A man in color.**

_Black_ jacket, _white_ shirt, _blue_ jeans, and a mess of short _brown_ hair.

The two of you made eye contact, a mixture of relief and pure happiness evident in your faces.

He walked up to you, grinning. “You’re Y/N, right?”

“Yeah.” You breathed out, the both of you captivated by the color the two of you saw, compared to the black and white of the city behind you, never even noticing your friends watching with grins of their faces.

“I’ve been trying to call you all day. I saw you from my balcony.” He chuckled, holding his hand out. “I’m James. James Barnes, but, call me Bucky.”

“Bucky, huh? I’m Y/N Y/L/N, and I believe I’m your soulmate.” You took his hand, as the world exploded into color for the both of you. Reds, blues, yellows and greens were overtaking your senses as the both of you simply pulled closer to each other, Bucky holding you against his chest as if he’d never find you again if you let go.

“Come on, guys.” Natasha suddenly broke the silence, as Bucky reluctantly let you go. “We’ve got a movie to catch in half an hour, and since you guys finally found each other, your first date can be a color movie for once.”

The five of you chuckled as Bucky intertwined his fingers with yours, walking into the IFC Center and buying your tickets.


End file.
